Light As A Feather
by xXturtleloverxX
Summary: Mikey pulls off a prank, which is not liked by his brothers. Going for pizza to make up for it, he is suddenly ambushed by the foot. What will happen ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. New story ! Yay ! :D Please read and review :)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>"Aw shell." I say aloud to myself as the foot ninja come out of now where.<p>

All I wanted was to get some pizza for me and my bro's, especially to make up for the latest prank I had done.

Flashback:

_This is going to awesome _. I think to myself as I attempt to pull off the greatest prank ever.

Ok one last check to see if everything is in place. I walk to the can filled with sewer water hanging above the dojo door.

_Perfect._I smiled.

I heard noises behind the door, and quickly jumped behind the couch. I waited for what I knew would be coming next.

"AHHHHHHH! What the - ? Mikey !" I hear one of my brother's scream.

I peek my head up and see Leo with an annoyed expression on his face. All of a sudden I see Raph jump from the second story, his sais in his hands.

"Leo are you - Ahhhhhhh!" He screams as he slips in the water and falls flat on his shell.

Then Don comes rushing out of the lab and coming over to us.

"What happened ? Is everyone - Ahhhhh !" Don screamed as he tripped over Raph.

"Yes ! " I jump up from behind the couch, my fist raised in the air. "That was totally awesome ! You should have seen your face Leo ! Hahahaha."

I look at Leo and stop laughing. Nobody is laughing.

"Mikey, that wasn't funny." Leo said as he helped Don up. Don extended his hand to Raph, but Raph angrily shrugged him off.

I chuckle. "Come on guys, it was a joke." I say smiling.

"No Mikey. " Leo said to me. The smile disappears from my face.

"What do you mean Leo ?" I asked.

Leo crossed his arms.

"What he means is you are a knuckle head and have shell-for-brains. That's what he means." Raph explains.

I looked over at Leo. "Leo, that's not what you mean ….. right ?"

Leo sighed and uncrossed his arms. He walked over, leaving drops of water as he went. He placed a wet hand on my shoulder.

"Mikey, maybe you should head out for a while. Go topside. It's your turn to patrol anyway."

"Ya, we could all use a break from you." Raph added.

"But Leo," I whined, "There's a Star Wars marathon on tonight. I was planning on watching it."

"You can watch it some other time Mikey." Leo said, taking his arm away from my shoulder.

They all walked away without another word, but not without Raph giving me a smack to the head.

"Ow." I whispered, rubbing my head.

I watched as my brothers all went to their respected areas. Leo went to his room, Don to the lab, and Raph went to his punching bag.

I sighed and headed out of the lair to go topside, and to start my patrol.

"Stupid brothers, unable to take a stupid joke." I said as I kicked an empty can in the alley.

Then I thought came to me. _I know, I will just get them some pizza. I mean who doesn't love pizza. Not me !_

I quickly ran to the nearest pay phone, one far from sight of the humans, and ordered 3 pizzas, all my brothers' favorite kinds: Hawaiian for Don, Meat Lovers for Raph, and Vegetarian for Leo. I told him told him to deliver them to the phone booth a block away, and waited 15 minutes.

Before the pizza's came, I left 20 bucks on the floor of the phone booth. The delivery guy dropped the pizza's off, grabbed the money and left. I quickly gathered the 3 pizza boxes and jumped up the fire escape to the rooftops above.

Once I got up to the rooftop, I was immediately hit with a delicious scent.

_One look couldn't hurt_, I thought.

I opened the box and peered down at the cheesy, meaty goodness.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM… yum." I said aloud, drooling a little.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the foot ninja appear.

"Aw, shell"

I look around at all the foot ninja.

_There are so many of them._

"Hey , how's everyone doing tonight? Do you guys want some pizza ? I've got Meat Lovers." I ask, my voice shaking a little.

They respond by coming closer, surrounding me.

"No ? Well how 'bout a major butt whooping instead ?"

I dropped the pizza boxes, and took out my nunchuks.

The foot ninja jumped at me and the fight began. I knocked one ninja out with a blow to the head with my nunchuk, and another with a kick to the stomach, sending him flying. One grabed me from behind, but I elbowed him in the stomach, and he hunches back. Two of them grab me, restraining me, but only for a moment. I release my arms from their grip and bang their heads together, both falling to the ground unconscious.

I turn around to face another ninja when I am kicked from behind, sending me closer to the edge of the rooftop. I slowly get up. The kick had knocked the air out of me. Breathing deeply, I get to my feet, ready to fight again.

A foot ninja comes at me from the right but and I hit him in the side with my nunchuk. He falls to the ground. 3 foot ninja come at once, and I kick their feet out from under them with a swoop of my leg.

I'm kicked in the stomach, and I am sent flying again. My body is almost hanging off the edge. I get up slowly again, getting up by the elbows. I breathe quickly and deeply.

_Oh shell. I can't hang on much longer. There are too many …_ _I got to call the guys._

I reach for my shell cell when all of a sudden I feel nothing solid beneath me.

**I fell off the edge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you to all who reviewed for chapter one. Reviews and positive feedback makes me happy. :D Anyway here is chapter 2 of Light as a Feather ! Yay ! Please review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

I reach for my shell cell when all of a sudden I feel nothing solid beneath me.

_I fell off the edge._

* * *

><p>I look down as the ground comes closer to me. I quickly glance up as I see the foot ninja looking down at my falling form.<p>

The ground is coming closer now, and I know this is going to hurt.

I fall still, getting closer and closer. I know where I'm going to land. Right on top of a dumpster.

I look back to the foot ninja who continue to watch as I fall. I close my eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

I hit the dumpster and my eyes shoot open. The pain immediately hits me. My entire body feels broken. My eyes shut again, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find that it still dark out. I glance down at my body, and wiggle my toes, and fingers.<br>_  
>Well, everything seems to be alright.<em>

I get up slowly, and start walking around. Nothing is broken it seems, and I feel very light. Almost like I'm floating….

"Aw shell." I say aloud. "The guys must be worried sick. I better get home." I start running home but hear no noise as my feet hit the little puddles of water in the alley.

Back at the lair:

"Honey, I'm home ! " I say, in a singing voice. No one greets me.

"Guys ?"

I spot Leo in the kitchen and walk over to him.

"Hey Leo, what's going on bro ? Did ya miss me ?"

Leo says nothing and pours himself some tea.

"Leo you aren't mad at me are you ?" I ask. He says nothing. "Come on, it was just a joke Leo. Get over it."

Leo continues to say nothing, and sits down to drink his tea.

"Leo, seriously dude, you take things way too seriously."

I turn and walk away, deciding to go talk to Donny.

_I know he won't be mad at me. He'll talk to me. He always does._

I stroll into Donny's lab, smashing a test tube.

"Whoops. Sorry Donny." I mutter.

Donny spins around in his chair, looking confused. He gets up from his chair, and looks around the lab. He rubs his chin, and I watch as he cleans up the glass, and head back to his chair once again. I walk over to him.

"Whatcha working on there ?" I ask, looking over his shoulder.

He doesn't respond, and doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Aw, come on Donny. Not you too !" I whine.

I run out of his lab, frustration hitting me. I hear grunting and sounds as if Raph was at his punching bag. I run over and find him there.

"Hey Raph. Whatcha doing ?" I ask.

Raph ignores me, and continues punching the bag.

"You know, if you punch that bag any harder Raph, it's going to break. " I say to him, matter of factly.

He continues to ignore me and stops for a second to quickly wipe his head of sweat. He goes back to punching the bag.

"I bet if I punched it, it would break. After all I am the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION !" I say taunting him.

He continues punching the bag, not saying a word.

"Raph ….. oh Raphie-boy ….." I say.

He doesn't respond.

_He hates me rubbing my Battle Nexus win in his face ... even if he does hate me right now, he would never let that one go …._

My thoughts are interrupted when Leo pops his head into the dojo.

"Raph, the living room, NOW !" Leo orders.

Raph stops punching the bag and looks towards where Leo's head had been. An annoyed expression appears on his face. He then grabs a towel and puts it around his shoulders. He walks out of the dojo, and I follow quickly behind him.

"What's going on guys ?" I ask.

Leo waits for everyone to come to the living room before beginning.

"Guys, Mikey's been gone for a while … I'm kinda worried.

"Now that you mention it,"Raph said, "Where is that knucklehead at ?"

"Well he was on patrol," Don said, " but that was hours ago. He should have checked in by now."

"Guys," I say as they are discussing me, "I'm right here."

They ignore my comment, and I catch the last of their conversation.

"- go looking for him. I have a bad feeling."

"Hey guys," Don says, "before we go, do you guys feel like something is …. Watching us." His eyes darted from left to right.

"Ya, " Raph says, "Now that you mention it, I kind of do. Sort of like something is in the room with us." He glances around the room.

"Ya that would be me. If you guys didn't notice I'm right here. Now would you stop this. It's getting old guys, seriously." I say.

"So we all feel it. But we'll deal with that later. Looking for and finding Mikey is much more important." Leo says completely ignoring me.

Raph and Donny nodded, and they all ran out of the lair, me not too far behind.

The guys and I reached the rooftops. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, calling my name.

"Guys !" I scream . "I'm right here !"

No one responds and they continue running. I run with them to keep up.

"Come on guys, if this is punishment for the prank, I've learned my lesson. " They say nothing, and continue shouting my name.

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous ! I'm right here !" I yell.

Leo stops, and looks at Don and Raph.

"Did you guys hear something ?" Leo said, straightening up.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Don said. Raph nodded.

"Must have been nothing." Leo said, eyes narrowing.

Don and Raph jump to the next building, leaving Leo and I alone.

"Come on Leo, stop ignoring me. I am right here. You can stop looking for me now."

Leo looks around, eyes narrowing.

"Leo ! Come quick !" Don yells.

Leo's head whipped around and he leapt to the next building, leaving me alone. I had no choice but to join him.

Leo and I ran to Raph and Don where I saw Don holding on to one of the pizza boxes. The box he picked up had a sword sticking through it.

"Something's not right." Leo said, pulling the sword out of the box.

He examined the sword, noticing the symbol on the handle.

"The foot." He said, hatred in his voice.

"Typical. I swear, if the foot did something to Mikey, I'll -"

"Raph, we don't know anything yet." Leo said, cutting him off.

Leo walked over to the edge of the rooftop, looking out into the city. He looked down, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Nooo !"

Leo jumped down from the fire escape to the alley. He ran to the dumpster, pulling a still form in his arms.

Raph and Don jumped down, running up to Leo. Raph collapsed to his knees when he recognized the form in Leo's arms. Donny began to cry.

I jumped down, walking slowly up to my brothers.

"Guys, what's wrong ?"

I stopped and I looked, my eyes wide with disbelief at the still figure in Leo's arms.

It was me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovelies. :) Got another chapter for you to enjoy. Please review ! **

**After all, reviews make me happy ;).**

* * *

><p><em>I jumped down, walking slowly up to my brothers.<em>

_"Guys, what's wrong ?"_

_I stopped as I looked at the still figure in Leo's arms._

_It was me._

* * *

><p>A high pitched screech came from my mouth. I stared at my still body with wide eyes.<p>

Then I remembered. I fell off the rooftop, hitting the dumpster.

When I woke up, there was no pain, none at all. It felt like I was light as a feather, floating even ….  
>And my brothers …. I thought they were ignoring me, but maybe it wasn't that they weren't listening to me … but perhaps they couldn't hear me at all…..<p>

Or see me.

_Oh my god I'm dead. I'm a ghost. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god …. I'm too young to die ! There was so much I wanted to do …. God, I can't believe I'm dead._

Donny got up and ran over to my still form, checking for a pulse. He took two fingers and pushed down on my neck near my jaw.

I grabbed my neck, feeling the touch.

"He's still alive !" he cried. "The pulse is weak, but it's still a pulse."  
><em><br>I'm alive ? Then how …  
><em>  
>Don took some bandages from his bag, and began wrapping my head. The impact of hitting the dumpster had split my head open.<p>

Raph got up from his knees and began smashing stuff. He kicked the dumpster behind Leo, releasing a loud thud noise.

"The foot will pay for this ! They could have killed Mikey !" he said, knocking over a garbage can.

Leo picked up Mikey bridal style, making sure to support his head, and not hurt him any further. He addressed Raph.

"Raph !" he yelled, "Stop it ! This isn't helping."

"Leo's right." Don added, "If we don't get Mikey back to my lab, he won't make it." Don said.

"Well then, let's go. We don't have much time." Leo said, looking up towards the sky, and then down at my unconscious form.

Raph nodded, and Don gathered his stuff up, stuffing it in his bag. They ran around the corner, moving quickly into the alley, and down the manhole to the lair, me following close behind.

I watched as Donny hooked me up to an IV, took some blood from my arm, ran some tests, and rebandaged my head. He also bandaged up my arms, leg, and waist, and put a tube down my throat, which was hooked up to some sort of oxygen thingy.

_I look like a mummy_… I thought to myself.

Leo came into the lab, worry and concern on his face. He walked up to Don, placing a hand on his shoulder. Don turned around and faced Leo, a sad expression on his face. He quickly recovered, forcing a smile.

"Hey Leo. How are you ?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. How's Mikey ?"

Don sighed and walked over to me. He went to the top of the bed, fluffed my pillow, and then leaned against the wall.

"It's not good Leo. He's alive but …. He's in a coma. He had a severe blow to the head from the fall, and cannot breathe on his own. He has to be hooked up to a ventilator. He has three broken ribs, one broken arm, a broken wrist, and a broken leg. His shell is cracked too and he might even be facing brain damage." Don looked sadly up at Leo.

Leo bowed his head, and then slowly looked up.

"Is there anything we can do for him ?" he asked.

"Well, for now all we can do is make him feel comfortable, and wait for him to wake up. The rest he'll have to do himself." Don answered, walking past Leo, and out of the lab.

Leo walked up to me, and rubbed my bandaged head. I touched my head, feeling the touch again as I had once before.

Leo pulled a wheelie chair over from Don's desk, and sat down next to the bed. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the pressure of his hand holding mine.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." He said, his voice breaking a little. "I never should let you go patrol by yourself. It's too dangerous. I was just so annoyed with your prank, that I didn't see the danger of sending you by yourself."

He bowed his head, tears spilling over his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his other hand.

"I wish it were me lying there instead of you. "

"Aww come on Leo." I said. "If you were there instead of me, we wouldn't know what to do. Your the strong one, and will keep the family together through all of this. I know you will bro."

Leo kept his head bowed, and continued to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand. He got up slowly, letting go of my hand. He kissed my forehead, and walked to the door.

In the doorway, he stopped and turned around. He glanced at the still body in the bed.

"Come back to us soon Mikey." He said. He stayed in the doorway for a couple more minutes. Before he completely turned away, he glanced in my direction.

His eyes widened in disbelief, then went back. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and left the lab completely.

"I'll try." I whispered, a single tear rolling down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Thank you to all those who have been reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing to this story. It makes me feel good that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. Anyway, here is chapter 4 ! Enjoy :)**

I sat in the wheelie chair by the bed with my head in my hands. Don had been in a couple times, checking up on me, and from what I saw, nothing had changed. I still had not woken up, and still was not any closer as to how I could come back to the world of consciousness.

"Ok", I said aloud, getting up from the wheelie chair, only to start pacing. "So obviously I'm not dead, but I have no idea why I'm out here, and my body is over there." I stopped and glanced over at myself in the bed.

"But obviously I'm still connected to my body, otherwise, I wouldn't have felt anything when Don touched my neck, or when Leo grabbed my hand. Now, the most important question is, how do I get back into my body, and wake up?"

I walked over to the chair, and sighed as I sat down.

_Don usually figures out stuff like this, not me. He's the smart one after all._

I sighed again, and put my head in my hands. I shot up quickly from the chair though, when I heard a crash from outside the lab.

_What was that ?_

I ran out of the lab and saw Raph, Don, and Leo in the middle of the lair. Raph was going all over the place, picking up any furniture in his path and breaking it into pieces.

"Raphael !" Leo yelled. "Stop it right now !"

Raph grunted as he smashed a wooden table with his foot.

"It's been 5 days, and Mikey still hasn't woken up! He's just lying there, and we're not doing anything to get back at the people who did this to him !"

"Raph, Mikey needs time to heal, and going after the foot isn't going to make him wake up any faster !" Leo said.

"Well it certainly would make me feel better Leo ! I mean, look what they did to him ! He's a vegetable ! " Raph yelled, stomping down on the already smashed table.

"I'm doing all I can for him ok !" Don yelled. "There's only so much I can do !"

"Well obviously it's not enough ! I mean shell, you call yourself a genius, but you can't even get Mikey to wake up !" Raph screamed, his hands flying up in the air in frustration.

"Hey, don't speak to Donny that way ! He's doing the best he can." Leo said, defending his brother.

Then all three brothers began yelling at each other, so much I could only catch pieces of what they were saying.

"- your fault Leo !"

"How's it my -"

"No one's to bla—"

"Stop it !" I yelled. "Stop fighting !"

All of a sudden an unbearable pain erupted from my head, and I clutched my head in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh !" I screamed, my fingers digging into my scalp at the pain. I dropped to my knees, and hunched over.

From the lab, I heard erratic beeping. Raph, Don, and Leo stopped shouting at once, and looked at the lab doorway.

"Mikey !" They yelled, and they all raced toward the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone ! It's me ! Again ! With another chapter ! Yay ! Anyway, here is chapter 5 for all of you. I would like to give a shout out to all those who have reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. Without you, this story probably wouldn't continue, so thank you ! Anyway, enjoy ! And if you can, please review !**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop it !" I yelled. "Stop fighting !"<em>

_All of a sudden an unbearable pain erupted from my head, and I clutched my head in pain._

_"Ahhhhhhhh !" I screamed, my fingers digging into my scalp at the pain. I dropped to my knees, and hunched over._

_From the lab, I heard erratic beeping. Raph, Don, and Leo stopped shouting at once, and looked at the lab doorway._

_"Mikey !" They yelled, and they all raced toward the lab._

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, and gripped my head tighter, trying to ease the pain somehow. I slowly raised my head, and stifled a cry. Crawling on my hands and knees, and I slowly made my way to the lab to see what was going on. The erratic beeping coming from the room was making my head and ears throb with each beep.<p>

As I approached, frantic cries, and the scurrying of bodies were heard. When I finally got to the doorway, exhausted and feeling as if my skull was going to rip in two, I slumped against the door frame. I painfully raised my head, and looked into the room.

My body was shaking uncontrollably against the bed. My arms, legs and head were flailing all over.

"Donny what's wrong with him ?" Leo asked, concern laced in his voice.

"He's having a seizure. I'm not sure what caused it though." Don said, turning away for a second.

"Who cares. Just help him !" Raph screamed.

"Please, Donny, make it stop !" I yelled, even though I knew no one could hear. I clutched my head, then threw my head back against the door frame.

"Hold him down ! We don't want him hurting himself further !" Don yelled, readying a syringe.

I watched as Raph and Leo put their hands down on my shaking form. My body continued to shake, despite their efforts to hold me down.

"Hold on Mikey !" Don exclaimed, running over to my still shaking form. "Keep his arm steady."

Leo pushed down on my arm, and Donny plunged the needle into my arm. The pain in my head began to subside, and my body stopped shaking so violently, being only left with a couple twitches, and then finally stopped moving completely.  
>"Thank you Donny." I said, leaning back against the doorframe.<p>

"What was that Donny ?" Raph asked.

"It was a sedative. It will stop the seizures from arising again, but it will take him more time to wake up." He said, taking his arm and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Raph slumped down into the wheelie chair, and closed his eyes tiredly. He leaned his head back, sighed a long sigh, and then lazily opened his eyes.

"Raph, when was the last time you slept ?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Haven't been sleeping much since …" he let the sentence trail off.

"Raph, get some rest. You look exhausted." Leo ordered.

"Speak for yourself Fearless. You look just as tired as me, if not more."

Leo sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Ya, you're right. But I think we could all use some rest. It would do us all some good."

"Well, I'm not tired." Don said, only to yawn a couple seconds after.

"Not tired huh ?" he said, raising an eye ridge. "Come on, we all need some sleep." Leo said, grabbing Raph's hands and pulling him up. He wrapped an arm around Raph's waist, who didn't protest. Raph tiredly leaned his head on Leo's shoulder. They both walked over to Donny who was looking at some notes.

"Donny …." Leo said.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Just one more look at Mikey …." He said, turning to walk to the bed.

Leo grabbed Don's hand, pulling him back, and wrapped an arm around his waist too.

"You can check him …. after you've had some sleep."

Don sighed and they began walking. "Thanks Leo."

Leo was surprised at the statement. "For what ?"

"For being so strong for us and for keeping us all together, even through all of this." He said, half-yawning it.

Leo smiled a sad smile. "I'm your big brother. It's my job. Now, come on, let's get to bed."

They continued walking, and walked right past me. I got up from the ground, and slowly walked over to the bed.

"I have got to find a way out of this. I don't think I can take another attack like that again." I rubbed my head and winced. My head still throbbed, but the pain was not as bad as it had been during my seizure.

I heard a sound and turned as I saw someone come into the lab. It was Master Splinter.

He limped over slowly, cane in hand, helping him along. When he reached the bed, he put a furry hand on my bandaged head. I closed my eyes at the touch, and tears came to my eyes.

"My son." He lowered his hand from my head, and grabbed my hand. "My son, we are so worried for you. We are all taking your absence hard, especially your brother Raphael. Although he doesn't show affection very often, remember that he does love you. We all do." He paused, wiping away a tear.

"Please come back to us soon, my son."

He grabbed my hand more tightly now, and slowly moved his thumb back and forth against my hand.  
>I slumped down against the wall, and hugged my legs close to my chest.<p>

"I'm trying Master Splinter. " I whispered. "I just don't know how to come back."

"And I'm so scared. I'm scared because, what if I can't come back ? What if I never find a way to ?" A sob escaped my lips.

What if I'm stuck here like this forever ?" Tears began spilling over my eyes, and slid down my cheeks.

"Hello ? Is someone there ? Leonardo ?" Master Splinter said, slowly getting up and letting go of my hand. He looked around the lab.

I slowly got up, my eyes wide.

"Master Splinter …. Can you hear me ?" I took a couple steps forward, a hopeful smile growing on my face.

Master Splinter looked all around the lab, his eyes darting from one area to the next.

"Master Splinter ?"

**A/N: Hehe :P Another cliffhanger ! Do you hate me ? Hehe. Please review if you can !_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I know, I'm a little late with the update. It's close to 9:00 pm here where I live. Tehe. Anyway, here is another chapter for all you people ! This chapter will involve a change of POV ! Oh, my ! Please, i you can, review. I'm not too sure about my execution of Leo's POV, so feedback would be nice. Again, big thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, and subscribed to this story. Without you, this story might not have continued, so thank you ! Anyway enjoy ! And if you can please review !**

* * *

><p><em>"Master Splinter …. Can you hear me ?" I took a couple steps forward, a hopeful smile growing on my face.<em>

_Master Splinter looked all around the lab, his eyes darting from one area to the next._

_"Master Splinter ?"_

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter ? It's me Mikey. Can you hear me ?"<p>

Master Splinter's eyes darted all over the room, his eyes narrowing.

"Who is there ?" he asked, raising his cane some.

"Master Splinter, please. It's me ! Mikey ! Please …. Please, listen to me ! I can't do this alone !" A sob broke through, and I desperately hoped he could hear me.

Master Splinter continued looking around the room. He lowered his cane to the floor.

"Perhaps, I am more tired than I thought. I could have sworn I heard something though …." He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He glanced at me in the bed, and smiled a sad, but loving smile. He limped over, and gave a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, my son." He whispered.

He began limping away, and at the doorway, slowly turned and glanced at my sleeping form. He turned back around, and continued heading out of the lab, and out of sight.

I stumbled back against the wall, my eyes wide. I was suddenly hit with disappointment and defeat like a ton of bricks. Tears filled my eyes, and began to run down my cheeks. Sobs racked my body, and I put my arms around my legs, pulling myself into a ball.

_Why ? …. Why couldn't he hear me ? I thought he heard me ….. I was so sure ….._

"Who am I kidding ?" I said aloud between sobs, "I'm like a freaking ghost. No one can hear me." I sniffled and leaned my head against the wall, and closed my eyes.

_This must be what hell feels like. Except without all the flames, and all the pointy stuff. _I thought to myself.

I sighed and sniffed a couple more times. I rubbed the tears away with the back of my hand, unwrapped my arms from my legs, and slowly stood up.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck like this I might as well get used to it." I sighed again, and made my way out of the lab. Walking slowly out, making sure not to knock anything over on my way, I reached the doorway and walked out into the lair.

Everything was the same, yet it wasn't. The TV's, unwatched for about a week, had collected a thin layer of dust. The video game controllers, left untouched, still remained on the couch. The dishes had piled up in the sink, for no one was in the mood to do them. Pizza boxes were piled up on the counter, and on the table were slices that were merely picked at, but not eaten.

I sighed again, and jumped up to the second level. I peeked into Donny's room, and smiled as Donny was curled up in a tight ball. His purple bandana hung over the side of the bed, and his covers were tightly pulled up to his chin.

I turned away, and slowly crept over to Raph's room. I peeked my head in again, and saw Raph sprawled over the bed, some drool coming out of mouth. He was snoring as loud as a chainsaw, and I had to cover my ears some from the noise.

I turned again, and headed over to Leo's room. Close to his room, I heard him mumbling in his sleep. I peeked my head in, and my mouth opened in surprise to what I heard.

"Mikey - I'm sorry -failed-hmm—I tried-failed-I'm sorry." He mumbled, his head turning from side to side. His eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched.

I walked into his room and looked at him more closely. His sheets were hanging off the bed, and he had a light sheen of sweat on his head.

"Leo ?" I asked, concerned.

"Mikey -I'm sorry- please-me-instead" he mumbled, some tears falling.

"Leo ?"

I ran up to the foot of his bed. I outstretched my hand, preparing to touch his shoulder, when he gasped and bolted upright, his eyes wide.

I jumped back, and my eyes grew wide with shock. Leo took a couple deep breaths, and shook his head.

"Oh, what a horrible dream." He whispered. He shook his head again, and looked straight ahead at the foot of his bed.

His eyes rested on me, and they grew wide.

I stared back at him. He continued to stare at me, until he finally spoke.

"Mikey ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I walk over to the edge of the rooftop, looking out into the city. I look down, and my eyes widen at what I see below.

"Oh my god…. Nooo !"

I quickly jump down to the fire escape down to the alley. I run to the dumpster, pulling a still form in his arms.

Raph and Don jump down, and stop still in their tracks. Raph collapses to his knees and Donny begins to cry.

"Mikey ! Oh my god. Mikey!" I yell. I put my hand on the back of his head, holding it up. My hand is met with something wet. I lean his head against my chest, and pull my hand back to examine it. My hand is covered in blood. Mikey's blood.

I stare at my hand in horror and look down at Mikey. His eyes were open, and they looked …. empty, lifeless.

"Mikey ?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"This all your fault, Leo!" Raph screams further down the alley, his fists clenched.

"If you hadn't of sent him away, this wouldn't have happened !" Don added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know –"

"You didn't know ? You're supposed to know ! You know the dangers of sending us out alone !" Raph screeched.

"You failed him. You sent him to his death." Don said angrily.

"You killed me Leo" Mikey chimed in. He unfolds himself from my grasp, gets up, and takes out his nunchuks, swirling them around. His broken bones crack as he moves.

"No." I whisper, tears falling down my face. I inch back into the dumpster.

"Yes ! You killed him ! ….. And you need to pay." Raph growls, taking out his sais, and Donny taking out his bo staff.

"I would do anything to change what happened! I'd rather be dead instead of him!" I said, my eyes darting between my two brothers.

"That can be arranged, oh Fearless leader." Raph said, his eyes narrowing. He swirled his sais.

"Guys, please. Stop ! This isn't right! You don't know what you're doing !" I pleaded, my eyes going wide, as I realized what was going on.

"Oh we do Leo. We're avenging our little brother. Starting with you." Don said, his voice cold.

The three of them advanced on me further.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, another tear falling down my face.

I raised my head, and saw a sai coming towards my face.

I bolted upright from my bed, gasping for air. I was covered in sweat, and my heart was racing. I breathed a few deeps breaths, and placed my hand on my chest. My heart rate slowed some, and I shook my head, trying to forget the dream I just had.

"Oh, what a horrible dream." I whisper. I shook my head again, and looked straight at the foot of my bed.

Stunned, my eyes grew wide as I stared at what I saw.

"Mikey ?"

**A/N: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. I have got to get away from those. Sorry, hehe ! I will desperately try not to end the next chapter with a cliffhanger ! Anyway, please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone ! I am so sorry for the late update ! I have been sooo busy, and my teachers are just piling on the homework and projects. I just didn't have time to get another chapter done. But one good thing was that this gave me the time to really think about where I want to take this story.** **Hopefully you guys won't hate me ! I have big plans with this story, and it probably won't be what you expect. Anyway, since I didn't update for quite a while, I will have chapter eight (hopefully) up tomorrow ! Yay ! AAnyway, on the story. If you can please review !**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"_Oh, what a horrible dream." He whispered. He shook his head again, and looked straight ahead at the foot of his bed._

_His eyes rested on me, and they grew wide._

_I stared back at him. He continued to stare at me, until he finally spoke._

_"Mikey ?"_

* * *

><p>I stare at him, completely shocked.<p>

"L—Leo ?" I ask uncertain. "You can hear me ? See me ?"

Leo nods, his eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"Really!" I said, running up to him and hugging him tightly. I begin to sob, and tears run down my face. Not tears of sadness though, but of happiness, that someone knows I'm here. Finally.

He becomes stiff under my grasp, and leaves his arms awkwardly in the air. I let go of him, and sit on the edge of his bed. A huge smile grows on my face.

"Leo, thank god. You can see me ! I thought for sure you heard me on the rooftop that night, and again in the lab, but it's all good now cause you can see me !" I said, all giddy. I felt light, as if all this weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

My smile quickly disappeared when Leo continued to remain silent, blinking his eyes several times.

"Leo ? Are you ok bro ?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder where my hand was, and inched back into the bed frame behind him.

"Leo ?" I said, removing my arm and placing it on the bed. I scooted closer to him, and he inched further into the bed frame.

"This is a dream. It has to be a dream." he whispered. His eyes darted from side to side. "This isn't real. I mean how could it be. Your down in the lab unconscious !"

I stared at him, a confused look on my face.

"Leo, what are you talking about ?" I asked, my eye ridge raising. I shook my head "Leo, listen to me. I need your help."

His eyes focused on me, and he leaned his head slightly to the left in confusion.  
>"So this isn't a dream ? This is real ?" he asked.<p>

"Yes, Leo, this is real. I'm here." I answered.

"But how ….. ?"

"I don't know. But that's the tricky thing. I'm here, but I don't know how to get back. I need your help."

He looked at me perplexed. "But what can I …" he started. He bowed his head down, then raised it, a new determination in his eyes. "What can I do ?" he asked, his tone firm.

I got up from the edge of the pace and began pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"Well, we need to figure out some sort of way to get me back in my body. I mean, if I came out of my body, there's got to be a way to put me back in … right ?" I stopped my pacing and looked at him.

He looked at the clock beside his bed and sighed. He got out of his bed, putting his disarrayed sheets back into place. I fell silent, as he made his bed, running his hand along the sheets, smoothing out the wrinkles. I scoffed, and Leo quickly turned around.

"What ?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Dude, perfectionist much ?" I asked, raising an eye ridge.

He rolled his eyes, and returned to making his bed. I stifled a giggle, as he smoothed out a small wrinkle on the edge of the bed.

He stood triumphantly in front of his perfectly made bed. "There." He stated, turning to smile to me. I shook my head, and lifted my palm to my face.

Leo chuckles softly, the smile disappearing from his face. He sighs again.

"I missed you Mikey." He said.

I smile. "I missed you too bro. You wouldn't believe how hard it was not being able to talk to you guys."

He laughs. "Ya I bet, considering you crave attention."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Ok ya, maybe." I smiled again, chuckling.

"So, Leo …." I said, turning serious, "Why do you think you can see me ? I mean, no one else can." I said, rubbing my head.

Leo glanced up at the ceiling, his hand rising to rub his chin thoughtfully. I glanced at him eagerly, waiting for his answer.

All of a sudden, a sudden pain erupted from my head. The pain felt all too familiar. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes, closing them tightly.

"Well, maybe it's because -. Mikey ?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Ahhhhh !" I screamed, falling to my knees.

_No, not again !_

"Mikey ? What's wrong ?" Leo asked, dropping to his knees beside me.

I hunched over, clutching my head in agony. The pain this time around was more excruciating than the first. It felt as if my skull was being forced open, trying to separate it into two.

"Mikey, please !" Leo screeched in fear.

"Leo," I said through clenched teeth. "Go ….. to … the …. Lab. Get …. Donny."

"The lab ?" Leo said, a little bit of panic seeping into his voice. "Is something happening to you in the lab ?"

I moved my head painfully up and down, motioning a nod. I cringed, and dug my fingers deeper into the skin on my head.

"Hold on Mikey." He said, placing a hand on my shell. "I'll get Donny, and we'll see what's going on."

I stayed silent, knowing if I opened my mouth, all would that would be heard would be screams and whimpers of pain. Leo took his hand from my shell, and quickly got up, racing out the door and to the lab.

I rolled onto my back, tears rolling down my face. I grabbed my head again, my face contorting into one of pain.  
><em><br>Please hurry Leo._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovelies :) Another chapter, as promised ! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not ... anyway you guys can decide. Review are much appreciated. Shout out to all those who have reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. I appreciate it very much. Thanks you guys and gals ! :) P.S - I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter done for tomorow, so don't be surprised if theres no update. Anyway on to the story ...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold on Mikey." He said, placing a hand on my shell. "I'll get Donny, and we'll see what's going on."<br>__**  
><strong>__Leo took his hand from my shell, and quickly got up, racing out the door and to the lab._

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I raced out of my room, leaving Mikey alone to deal with the pain by himself. I sighed inwardly to myself.

_Another thing to feel guilty about.__Not helping my brother with the pain he's feeling._

I quickly shook the thought away, for I had to focus on the task at hand. Getting Don and I down to the lab to help Mikey.

I ran to Don's room, shaking Don's sleeping form. He stirred, opening one eye.

"Leo ? What's wrong ?" he asked, sleepily.

"Don, please it's Mikey." I said, urgency in my voice.

He bolted up at once, quickly sliding his covers over to the side. He got up, readjusting his bandana into place.

"Let's go." He said, jogging out of his room. I followed behind him, but stopped at we passed Raph's room.

"Don." I yelled. He stopped, and quickly turned around. "I'll get Raph and we'll meet you at the lab."

He nodded and turned back around, disappearing as he jumped down to the main level.

I jogged into Raph's room, and stopped in front of him. I winced as he snored loudly.

"Raph !" I yelled, poking him in the arm.

"Raph !"

"Raph !"

He bolted upright, quickly taking out his sais. He breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed.

"Woah." I said, holding my hands up, and taking a step back.

"Leo ?" he asked, lowering his sais."What are you doing here ?"

"We need to go to the lab. It's Mikey." I said.

He got up, a look of concern passing quickly over his face. It then turned to anger.

"Then what are we doing here ? Let's go !" he growled, racing past me.

I turned quickly and followed behind him. We jumped down to the main level, and sprinted to the lab.

At the lab, Mikey was there convulsing like he had before. Don looked over at us, looking distressed.

"Guys !" he ordered. "Hold him down !" he turned away, readying a syringe.

Raph and I obeyed, running over to Mikey's twitching form, holding down his arms and legs, and steadying his head.

"Come on Don ! Hurry up !" Raph snarled, his face twisted in pain.

"Got it." Don said, racing over. I held Mikey's arm steady, and Don administered the medication. Mikey continued to shake, until it finally slowed to twitches, and then stopped completely.

"That seemed to be lot more severe than last time." Don said, grabbing a clipboard from behind him. "The sedative seemed to take a little longer to take effect."

I sat down in Don's wheelie chair. I rubbed my face, getting the little bit of perspiration that had gathered from it.

Raph stretched his hand, and gently rubbed Mikey's head.

"Donny … do you …. Is he in any pain ?" he glanced sadly at Donny, and I turned to look at him.

"Well, I don't know for sure … but I would suspect no, because of his vegetative state." He answered.

"So he still could be in pain ?" Raph asked.

"Like I said ….. we can't know for sure." He responded. "Now, I'm going to run some further tests on Mikey -"

"Can I stay with him for a while ?" Raph blurted.

"Of course Raph." Don said, smiling a sad smile.

I got up from the chair, and walked over to Raph. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

I took my hand away and swiftly left the lab. I turned at the doorway, and quickly glanced at Raph. He rubbed Mikey's head, and continued to sadly stare at his little brother.

My heart swelled at the sight, but I quickly turned and rushed to my room to check on Mikey.

* * *

><p>"Mikey ?" I asked, walking slowly into the room. I heard quiet sobs in the corner, and hesitantly walked over.<p>

"Mikey ?" I asked again. I squatted down, and placed my hand comfortingly on his shell. He slowly turned to look at me, his face stained with tears.

"Mikey." I said sadly. He burst into tears then and jumped into my arms. I flinched slightly at the sudden embrace, but slowly relaxed into it. I patted his shell as he cried on my shoulder.

"Shhh …. It's alright Mikey. It's over now."

He let go of me and sat back. He rubbed his eyes, sniffled, and took a couple deep, shuddering breaths.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." He said, his voice cracking.

I grabbed him and held him in another hug. "I know this is hard Mikey, but you've got to hold on. I'll help you as much as I can."

He sniffled again. "Thanks bro." he said, hugging me tighter.

"Don't worry Mikey. We'll get through this … together."

**A/N: So what did you guys think ? Review if you can !**  
><strong><br>**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry again for the wait. I am having a hard time writin these days. I don't know what's going on, but hopefully it will pass. I rewrote this chapter 3 times, not being completely satisfied with it. Even publishing this, I still am not completely happy with it. But you guys deserved an update, so here it is. Anyway, there's only a couple more chapters left, so review if you can.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and Leo and Mikey were still no closer to getting Mikey back to his body. They had no clue where to start. With each day, Mikey was losing more and more hope of ever returning.<p>

"I'm so tired of this !" I yelled, frustrated. I plopped down on Leo's bed, bouncing slightly at the impact.

"I know Mikey. But we'll figure it out." Leo reassured.

I sighed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Leo walked over from the wall in which he was leaning against, and came to sit on the bed. I shifted to make room for him.

"Mikey, this isn't going to happen overnight. Things take time. Healing takes time." He said, his eyes boring into mine, willing me to understand.

"I know, it's just …. I just want to be me again." I bit my lip, trying to stop my bottom lip from quivering.

"I know Mikey." He said, his eyes glancing downward.

"Leo ?" I asked.

"Ya Mikey ?"

"It's not your fault you know. For what happened to me."

His eyes shifted to the right, and his mouth made a thin line.

"It is my fault." I stated. His eye ridge lifted, and he began to speak, but I quickly cut him off. "I shouldn't have played that stupid prank on you guys. And if I was a better ninja, and focused more on my training …"

"No Mikey." Leo said, cutting me off. "You are a great ninja. You have strength, speed, and agility. And yes, you may not train as much as the rest of us, but that does not make you any less of a ninja. You bring brightness to any situation, no matter how dark and you make us laugh when we're feeling down. You play pranks on us, especially Raph," he smiled, "but we always forgive you afterwards. You are our brother, and we love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks bro." I said sincerely. "I love you too." I smiled. "Oh and Leo ? Stop blaming yourself. It's no more your fault than it is mine."

He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "I know." He said simply.

I raised an eye ridge, unconvinced. He turned his head away from me, and pushed himself off the bed. He began walking towards the doorway.

"Where are you going ?" I asked, sitting up.

He turned around at the doorway, turning to address me. "I'm going to see Raph. According to Donny, he's been in his room all day. Don't worry though, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Okay." I said shrugging. "I'll be here." I laid back down on Leo's bed, placing my hands behind my head.

I listened to Leo's footsteps go down the hall until I was unable to hear them no longer. The room was suddenly silent, and I was alone.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. It seemed like only seconds later that I heard footsteps, faint at first, until finally they became louder and louder. I opened an eye to see Leo come in, with an annoyed and frustrated expression on his face.

"Your chat went well ?" I asked sitting up again.

"Ya It went great. He was completely open with me. Expressed all his feelings." He said sarcastically.

"Well, that's Raph for you." I sighed.

"Something is up with him though. It's not like him to be cooped up in his room all by himself." Leo rubbed his chin in thought as he walked a couple steps further into the corner.

"Well, you could try talking to him again. He might be in a chatty mood later." I suggested.

"Look, I tried okay ?" Leo said, his arms flying up in the air. "He is just too stubborn." He crossed his arms.

"Well, like I said, that's Raph. He's not the guy who just tells you what he's feeling."

Leo sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Ya, I know. I'll try talking to him again later."

Just then I heard a small grunt. It was almost so low that I nearly didn't catch it. My head instantly turned towards Leo, but he stood facing the wall. I turned my head to other corner of the room, my eyes trailing to the doorway.

"Leo, we have company." I gulped.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the really, really late update. I had this chapter written but I wasn't satisfied with it. I realized though that it probably wasn't going to get any better, so I might as well publish it. I will also be working on Chapter 11 today so I can have it upladed ASAP ! Anyway, a shout out to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I appreciate it soo much ! Thank you ! Anyway, don't forget to review !**

Raph's POV

I lay in bed, my eyes up towards the ceiling, thinking about that night when we found him lying there, motionless on the dumpster. He looked so broken; lifeless even. My baby bro.

I seriously thought he was dead. I fell to my knees, my legs not willing to support me any further. I thought I had lost my baby bro. I had so many emotions running all at once. Anger, sadness, grief. But when Donny told us he was still alive, don't get me wrong, I was thankful, but all that ran through my mind was getting back at the Foot for what they'd done.

I grinded my teeth and clenched my fists, as my mind wandered to the Foot.

I mean look what they did to him ! He's unconscious, has been for a couple weeks, and he's not getting better. He still has made any movement, any progress. He just lies there. It's like there's no life in him. And he's been having those seizures ….  
><em><br>Mikey …._

It's been two days since Mikey's last seizure.

His seizure was so much worse than the first time. He was shaking all over the place, his body being thrown around on the bed like a rag doll. It's good that me and Leo were there to hold him down, or he really could have got hurt. He's hurt so much already …..

Donny gave him more meds for the seizures. Thankfully he hasn't had any more. I don't think I can take one more time of seeing him so helpless.

I can't help but feel some frustration towards Don. Frustration that my punching bag hasn't been able to cure. I know he's trying his best, but I just feel that … that maybe he's not trying hard enough. I mean its Mikey that we're talking about ! Our brother ! Nothing he's doing is helping ! Mikey's still lying there. Motionless.

Over the last couple of days, I've been in the lab more often, just sitting with Mikey, talking to him. I make sure I go in when no one's there, just in case I slip and start to cry. I can't have anyone thinking I'm losing it. It would ruin my reputation, and if Mikey ever found out, he would never let me forget it.

I quiet the thoughts in my head when I hear footsteps approaching. I whip my head to the side and see Leo walk into the room. He crosses his arm, and a questionable look appears on his face. I groan inwardly to myself, as I know what's coming. A lecture.

"What do you want ?" I growl, turning so that my back is to him.

"Raph, you've been in here all day. " he stated.

"Ya, so ? Can't a guy have some time to himself ?" I said.

"Well, according to Donny you haven't eaten anything either today."

"I'm not hungry." I snarled. I heard Leo sigh.

"Raph, what is wrong ? Your obviously upset about something This isn't like you !" he questioned.

I clenched my teeth, quickly losing my patience with every given second.

"Leo, it's nothing. Just go away, okay ?" I told him, hoping he would listen to me and leave.

"No Raph. Something's wrong, and I want to know what." He went on, leaning himself against the doorframe.

I got up into a sitting position and turned to face him.

"You want to know what's wrong Leo ? What's wrong is that you're annoying me, and all I want is to be left alone. " I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Raph I –" he started

"Just GET OUT !" I yelled, pointing towards to the exit. "Just …. go.".

I sighed a long shaky sigh. Leo pushed himself off against the doorframe, and silently stood in the doorway. His face held no emotion, and his mouth made a thin line. He turned around slowly, and left the room.

I inhaled deeply, turning again so that my back was to the doorway. I breathed a couple slow breaths, and closed my eyes, shutting them tightly.

_Aw shell, _I thought to myself.

I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. I pushed myself from off the bed, and raised my arms above my head, stretching. I put my arms down, turning my shoulders in a circular motion. I rolled my neck next, the joints cracking as I stretched. I breathed a long sigh, and headed out of my room.

I stood in the doorway and looked around the lair. No one was to be found. Without Mikey, the lair just wasn't the same. The TV was left unwatched, the pizza boxes piled up with many slices of pizza left over, and no sounds of laughter, had been heard in weeks.

I rubbed my eyes again, and sighed.

_Well, Leo's been in his room a lot lately, so I'll check there first, _I concluded_._

I turned to the right, making my way to Leo's room. I slowed when I got close, and carefully crept along the wall. I poked my head in at the door way, and looked in confusion at what I saw.

_What the shell ?_

"Look, I tried okay ?" Leo said, his arms flying up in the air. "He is just too stubborn." He crossed his arms.

He glanced across from the room, and stood their silently. He sighed and then spoke again.

"Ya I know. I'll try talking to him again later." he uncrossed his arms.

_Who is he talking to ?_

He walked to the other side of the room, and I leaned in further to see. A small grunt escaped as I leaned over the doorframe. Just then he whipped around, his eyes narrowed.

"Raph ?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Leo ?" I said. "Who were you talking to ?" I asked, standing up straight.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one." He said.

"Well it didn't sound that way." I said, unconvinced. "And I don't remember you ever talking to yourself."

"I wasn't. I –" He pinched the bridge of his beak, and sighed. He looked at me tiredly.

"What do you want Raph." He asked, as he sat down on the floor and got into a meditative pose.

"Well I …" I walked over to stand in front of him. "I just wanted to say …" I started.

"Yes ?" he raised an eye ridge.

I looked down at my hands, then took one hand and began rubbing my neck.

_Why does this have to be so hard ?_

"I just wanted to say …. Um … I'm sorry for jumping all over you like that. I'm just worried -".

"I know Raph. " he cut in. "We all are."

I sighed in relief, thankful that he understood without me having to say it.

He smiled a small smile and then closed his eyes. He got into his meditative position, and fell silent. He didn't say anything else.

_I guess this is my cue to leave._

I turned around, leaving as silently as possible as to not disturb him. At the doorway I turned around, and quickly glanced into the room. Leo continued to meditate, his chest slowly rising up and down as air filled his lungs.

I peered out of the room, and I was walking away, I heard Leo speak. I stopped and walked backwards to the doorway. When I looked in, his eyes were still closed, and everything was the same. I shook my head, and ran a hand over my face. I looked away from the room, and continued walking on, jumped down to the main level, and walked into the lab.

Time to see Mikey.


End file.
